


broken by love

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	broken by love

“Sometimes when people are broken they can't be fixed” the words echoed through the room, it seemed emptier now, they were in the big house for a meeting with the head counselors, the main exceptions being Grover who because of his appointments to the council of cloven elders was allowed and thalia who had been staying for a couple weeks as leave from the hunters with the blessing of lady Artemis because of what happened. Annabeth was dead. even a week after it happen it still didn't sound real she was the toughest demigod there and everyone loved her but she went on a quest solo convinced it was a simple search and deliver job that wouldn't take any more than a day and want to waste Percy’s time by calling him back from visiting his father's new palace.  
\---  
When Percy found out the sea erupted in a storm as the earth shaked in pain and winds circled him almost ripped apart the camp if Jason wasn't there to take some of the force and introduce a counter wind to stop it from turning into a full blow hurricane. Percy however reminded deadly still as if his powers caught up with what had happened before his brain had a chance. Then suddenly the storm stopped, the earth returned to rest and the winds subsided as Percy asked a simple one word question “who?” he asked as he looked directly at Chiron with complete calm, a state Percy never shows and seeing it was scary as Chiron raised his hand “now Percy” he said as Percy walked up to him as everyone around them felt pure power radiating off him in waves “who did it” Percy repeated as Chiron sighed “it was a Giant” he said “Polybotes” he said as Percy clenched his fist as he knuckles cracked “that's impossible i killed him” Percy said as Chiron nodded “while that is true i believe in her final moments of consciousness she brought back Polybotes in ways of vengeance against you” he said as Percy walked away, towards the barrier tree as Jason stood in front of Percy “woah man you can't, you need a god to…” Jason said as Percy delivered a blow to the side of Jason's gut as he flipped him and kept walking as though nothing happened as everyone stood stunned as Jason lay on his back winded and Percy disappeared into the woods.

Percy walked through the woods till he reached Thalia's tree and walked to the other side of it “come on out” Percy said though no one seemed to be around “you killed her to get to me” he continued “there's no way you’d hide after you did, you had to be here” he added as Polybotes emerged from the tree line and and Percy looked him straight in the eye “you took her from me” he said as Polybotes sneered at Percy “well with you in your father's domaine you gave me little choice” he spat as Percy uncapped riptide “now i'm going to end you” Percy said void of all emotion “are you so quick to forget that i cannot be killed, at least not by you” he said as Percy gripped riptide tighter “let's test that theory” Percy said as Polybotes brought down his trident that Percy deflected with riptide as he twirled around using Polybotes momentum to get behind him and slash up his back making Polybotes scream in rage as he turned and tried to swat at Percy with his hand as Percy jumped back and out of reach as Jason appeared into the clearing with a small army of other campers and Chiron as Jason went to join the fight and Percy stepped between him and Polybotes “this is my fight Jason stay out of it” he said as Polybotes smiled “yes boy i’ll fight you after i destroy this upstart” he sneered as he threw his net and it landed over Jason as he found himself pinned to the ground struggling against the net. “Everyone!” Percy yelled without taking his eyes off Polybotes “this is my fight! If you try to get in the way i’ll take you down as well” he yelled as everyone had weapons ready but with Percy’s declaration no one advanced “and Chiron that includes you” he said with a level voice as Polybotes lunged at him and Percy leaped back before stepping down hard on the on the shaft as the earth shook and at the impact which snapped the trident in two as Polybotes screamed in a mixture of pain and anger as Percy smiled “i wasn't sure that would've do anything to Giants but i just wanted you to hurt” Percy said as he capped riptide and put it back into his pocket “now for my new little trick” Percy said in a dark tone which made everyone take a step back as Polybotes went to punch Percy as Percy raised a hand and Polybotes seemed to freeze in place as pain was clear in his eyes “you feel that?” Percy asked rhetorically “you see while i was in Tartarus i learned i could control liquids that weren't just water” he said as Polybotes eyes widened “what your feeling right now is the icor in your system stopping” Percy said as everyone took another step back “and that” Percy said as he flicked his wrist and a a gash opened up on Polybotes chest “that was your blood splitting your chest open” he said cold and void of empathy “and this” Percy said as he plunged his hand into Polybotes chest “this is what i just felt” he said as he pulled his hand out gripping Polybotes oversized heart in his hand “now this is what's going to happen” Percy said as he whispered into Polybotes ear “i'm gonna kill you, i don't know now, but you will die” he said as a voice behind him spoke “i can help with that” as Percy sighed “i said this was my fight” he said without looking “i believe these demigods fear you Percius but i do not” the voice said as Percy turned his head and saw Athena standing behind him “this is not the time for your lecture about how i should of kept her safe” Percy said as he took a step back from Polybotes “but if you want your turn it's only fair” he said as he walked away “just make sure he’s dead” Percy said as he walked away and Athena barely got close to Polybotes before her meer presents set the conditions allowing Polybotes to turn to dust.  
\-----


End file.
